You Rescued Me
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: A panicked phone call in the middle of the night sends Kaimie Lennox in search of the Winchester brothers.
1. Character Info

Name: Kaimie (Kai - pronounced Kay) Lennox

Age: 23

Status: Skye/Mortal

Powers: Seeking (mentally), healing, force feild

Looks: 5'8, athletic body, long blonde hair (to about mid-back), icy blue eyes, slightly tanned skin

Personality/Other: shy, sweet, caring, funny, never really had any friends, father killed her family, all she has is John.

Now just so you don't get confused, my chapter titles don't necessarily pertain to the chapter. They will be song titles, which I have cleverly placed at least one line from that song in the chapter. At the end I'll be putting up a playlist, and at the end of each chapter I'll give credit to the bands.

I'm going by my own story line here because, well I'm new to watching the show and didn't want to butcher the episodes by putting my shit into it. I hate people that do that.

I do NOT own any of the Supernatural characters!

(A/N: This story's song inspired title is by Jamie O'Neal!)


	2. Made of Glass

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting like crazy. As I looked around I noticed it was 2 a.m. and Dean was still sound asleep, then I remembered what had woken me. I had that dream again. I've had the same dream every night for the last three weeks, but I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't have enough to go on. I just saw flashes of this girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, then she's dragged off the edge of a cliff. I catch her arm and she screams, "SAM!", that's when I always wake up. I told Dean about it but he says it's nothing. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"It could take years to find you, but I will never give up." I promised the mystery girl before drifting off to sleep.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and looked at the clock, 2 a.m. great.

"Hello?" I said not even checking the caller ID.

"Kai." a man said, I immediately recognized it as John Winchester and became worried.

"John?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me. You're in danger, find my boys they will protect you."

"But-"

"No buts Kaimie. You may have a little trouble with Dean so make sure you take that necklace I gave you."

"Okay."

"Be careful Kai. I'll call again when I know more."

"I will, okay, goodbye John."

"Goodbye Kai."

I hung up the phone and got dressed. Once I finished packing I threw my duffle bag in the back seat of my cherry red 1967 Chevy Camero with black racing stripes and went to check out. I got in my car and started it up, using my powers I searched for the Winchester boys.

I saw the flash of a sign in my head that said "Welcom to Lakeview Heights, Kentucky."

"Kentucky it is." I said pulling onto the road

Seeing as I started out in Pennsylvania it took all day to get to Lakeview Heights. I pulled into the local motel and got me a room. I decided to check the pub across the street for the boys. I took a seat at the bar and soon the bartender came over.

"What can I get for ya pretty lady?" he asked.

"Beer and a shot of whiskey."

"Comin' up."

"Somebody's lookin' for a good time." I heard a voice say behind me. I looked to see a handsome man with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. I recognized him from the photo John gave me, it was his oldest son Dean.

"Haha, yeah. I've been on the road all day."

"I know what that's like. I'd ah, hate to see a girl like you all by yourself, would you like to join me and my brother?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'm Dean by the way." he said offering his hand.

"Kaimie." I said shaking it.

I paid for my drinks, downed the shot and followed Dean to a table in the back. I saw another man sitting there with shaggy brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was gorgeous. I recognized him as John's other son Sam.

"This is my brother Sam." Dean said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Kaimie."

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I was speechless, it was her. The girl from my dream. I was brought back to reality when she offered me her hand, I shook it.

"Kaimie." she said.

She was easily the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. 5'8, long blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail, and crystal blue eyes that made me feel like she could see right through me.

We made small talk for a couple of hours before she got up.

"Well it was awfly kind of you boys to keep me company." she said with a thick southern accent that I couldn't quite place. "But I do believe it is getting late. Maybe I'll see you two around?"

"Definately." Dean replied with a smirk.

And with that she left, leaving am empty feeling in me for some reason. I turned to Dean once I was sure she was really gone.

"Dude, that was the girl from my dreams." I said.

"I hear ya Sammy, she's the girl of my dreams too."

"Dean I'm serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Would you forget that face?"

"No. Let's follow her."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Trapt!)


	3. Playing God

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I was walking back to my motel room thinking of the best way to come clean when I heard someone yell "Look out!"

I turned around to see that it was Dean, then I saw the demon out of the corner of my eye. It was just standing there. I turned to face it quickly and threw a force feild at it. It desintegrated just as the guys reached me with looks of shock on both their faces. I turned to go to my room when Dean caught my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? What was that?" he spat at me.

"Well excuse me if I'd rather not have this conversation in the middle of the street." I retorted opening my door and ushering them in. They sat at the small table and looked at me expectantly. "Hmm, where to start?"

"How about who are you?" Dean said, anger still present on his face.

"My name is Kaimie Joe Lennox."

"Okay what are you?"

"That's a bit more complicated. I'm a Skye." I said going over to my duffle and pulling out a think leather bound journal. I flipped to the right page and slid the book across the table.

"Never heard of it." he said not ever looking at the page.

"It's the most powerful mortal magical being. Only one is born every one hundred years. It is also the most hunted being, I'm amazed I've survived this long."

"Why? What's so special about you?"

"You mean besides the fact that all of hell is after me? Not much, you see whoever kills me gets to be the next ruler of the underworld."

"So why are you here?"

"I got a phone call this morning saying that I was in danger and I needed to find you. That you'd pretect me."

"Why would we do that? We dont know who you are or what you're capable of. Why would we risk our lives to protect you?"

"Yeah he said I'd have trouble with you."

Apparently Dean didn't quite like that answer because he jumped up from the table and threw me up against the wall, pinning me by the throat.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

I used my force feild to shove him across the room.

"You keep your damn hands off me!"

"Who sent you?" he asked again.

"Your father."

This comment seemed to bring Sam back to reality. He'd been sitting quietly letting Dean take the lead until now.

"What?" he asked.

"Bullshit!" Dean yelled.

"I know you dont believe me but it's the truth." I said taking off the necklace John gave me and placing it in his hand. It was a locket that belonged to their mother.

"Where did you get this?" he asked quietly.

"A few moths ago your father came to see me. He said something was after me, something much worse than he could ever have imagined. He said one day I might need to find you and that that locket would convince you I was telling the truth."

He was quiet for a few moments, and he finally looked like he was starting to believe me.

"How did you find us?" he asked softly.

"It's one of my powers, I can find anyone anywhere in the world if I concentrate hard enough."

"So you could find our father." Sam said.

"No, I promised him I wouldn't do that. I also promised him I wouldn't kill you." I said to Dean, and he actually laughed.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it my way." he said.

"That's fair."

"And you have to listen to me, do what I say."

"Within reason."

"Good enough. I don't want you staying alone, just in case. Sammy are you cool with staying here tonight?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

He went to leave but paused halfway out the door.

"I still don't trust you." he said to me coldly.

"Dean-" Sam started but I cut him off.

"No Sam, it's okay. He might be a jerk but I do admire his honesty."

And with that he left. I pulled out some shorts and a tank top from my duffle bag and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Sam had a pillow and a blanket and was about to lay down on the floor.

"Sam you don't have to sleep on the floor. This bed's big enough for the both of us, as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

He smiled and went to get in the bed.

"Just a heads up, don't give Dean the same chance."

"Trust me I've already been warned."

We both laughed while we were lying there staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes Sam turned over to face me.

"Kaimie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Is my father still mad at me, you know for going off to college?"

"No Sam, he's proud of you. He loves you both very much, you're all he ever talks about."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We fell asleep shortly after that.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Paramore!)


	4. Juliet

I awoke to the sunlight beaming in my face and rolled over. I wasn't but three inches from Sam, who I now noticed had his arm around my waist. I had never been this close to someone so I just layed there and enjoyed the feeling. He soon woke up as well and was surprise to see me all up in his face.

"I'm sorry." he said, I started laughing.

"Sam you can't control your sleeping habits. In fact if you hadn't been holding onto me I'd probably be on the floor right now. I have a tendency to roll right off the bed."

"Then I'm not sorry." he said laughing as well.

"I'ma take a shower."

"Alright, mind if I use your laptop?"

"Knock yourself out."

I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red flannel button up. I walked back out in the room still towel drying my hair to see Sam and Dean ready to go.

"Coffee?" Dean asked me.

"Thanks." I said taking the cup he offered me.

"So Sammy whatcha got?" he asked Sam who was still on my laptop.

"Well it looks like a simple possession to me. Apple Creek, Ohio, four murders in an abandoned school. In all cases the suspect confessed that all of a sudden they were over come with a murderous rage."

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Apple Creek it is, see what you can find out about the school on the way." Dean said as we all grabbed our bags and went to check out.

After we were all done with that I started heading to my car.

"Where are you goin'?" Dean asked motioning for me to get in the back seat of his Impala.

"Yeah right I'm not leaving my baby in this run down town." I replied popping my trunk open. Out of the corner my eye I saw his jaw drop.

"That's your car?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing I just didn't peg you as the muscle car type. Where'd you get this?"

"Found it in a junk yard about seven years ago. I gave it a new paint job, a little body work, replaced the apoulstry and rebuilt the engine."

"I'm impressed. How'd you learn all that?"

"Oh, um...your father taught me."

I knew my answer was going to open up a whole new feild of questions I wasn't quite ready to answer.

"How long have you known him?" Sam asked.

"I'll make you boys a deal, we go ahead and hit the road and I'll answer all the questions you have when we get there."

"Deal, Sammy you're riding with her." Dean said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you, I don't want you being alone."

"Alright fine." I said getting in. Sam slid in the passenger seat as I started up the car. "I'm gonna be riding his ass anyway it's not like he can't watch me from the rear view mirror."

Sam and I both busted out laughing as I turned on my iPod.

"Is this Army of Freshmen?" he asked as Juliet started to play.

"Yes, I love them."

I pulled out onto the road behind Dean as Sam and I began singing at the top of our lungs.

She's this picture of perfection, I'm a legend in my mind

They say that only fools rush in, well I'm the first in line

I'm workin' on my battle plan and wishin' on a star

I doubt that she'd go out with me 'cause I don't have a car

That I can drive around in circles

Does she love me does she not

Either way it doesn't matter 'cause I'm givin' it a shot

It's not like if she shoots me down

It's headline breaking news

'Cause I may be a loser but I don't have much to lose

Wide-eyed, tongue-tied, drama like Shakespeare

She's so cold freezin' like disco

Out look is so-so Romeo

I'm burnin' covered in blisters

Wish I could kiss her Juliet

I know who she is and I know who I'm not

And I know what it takes and it's not what I got

But if you start from the heart and you end with a smile

Miracles happen every once in a while

It went on like that for a couple of hours, Sam and I singing along to my iPod while he tried to find info on the school. Apparently we had similar tastes in music.

It didn't take long to get to Apple Creek and we pulled into the first motel we came to. Dean rented us a room and we all carried our stuff in.

"Okay spill." Dean said after a few minutes.

We all sat down at the little table and I began my story.

"Alright I first met your father about seven years ago. I was sixteen and I didn't know who my father was or what I was. My mom had shown me pictures but I'd never met him. One night he just showed up. He killed my mother and my younger brother just to get to me. Then your dad busted down the door and saved me. Since I had no one left he decided to take me on the road with him. He taught me what to look for, how to use my powers, and how to protect myself. After that we went our seperate ways but he called every so often to check up on me."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Dean asked after I was finished.

"When I figured out how to explain everything without making you angry."

"Why would we be angry?" Sam asked.

" 'Cause dad never mentioned her. I mean he must have spent moths training you, that's a lot to hide from your family." Dean answered for me.

"Exactly." I said.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Army of Freshmen!)


	5. Wasting My Time

We sat there for a while trying to figure out the case, then I finally found something.

"Bingo." I said.

"Whatcha got?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"Well back in '58 a young girl was murdered in the basement of the school by her boyfriend. I guess now she's possessing people to get revenge."

"Sounds pretty straight forward." Dean said.

"So we go in at dusk?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

So here we were breaking into the school armed to the teeth. We found the basement enterance fairly easily, and when I say basement, well let's just say that's an understatement. It was a labyrinth of tunnels underneath the school.

"Alright, we'll split up." Dean said. "Sam you go left, Kaimie and I will go right. Meet back here in fifteen."

"Good luck." Sam said.

"Yeah you too."

I was a bit worried at that point. I mean take a hint from the movies here, split up and you die, stick together and you have a chance. But I could see that Dean's mind was made up on this. So I just followed him down the hall and kept my eyes open.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I was walking down a hall, not really sure what to look for, thinking about how mad I was at Dean for always bossing me around when I heard something. When I looked behind me there was nothing there. I shook it off and kept going, then I saw her. She came out of nowhere and lunged at me, then everything went black.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

We had been walking for a while, not finding anything, though we weren't sure what to look for. I guess we just thought she'd pop out and say 'Hi.' or something.

"Okay let's head back." Dean said and we turned around to see Sam standing right behind us. "Jesus Sammy, when did you get so steath?" he asked.

There was something wrong with Sam, I could see it in his eyes but I didn't know what it was. That is until he shot Dean in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud as I realized Sam had been possessed. I threw a weak force feild at him and he flew into the wall.

I knelt next to Dean and ripped his shirt open and checked the wound, I didn't have much time. I kept throwing force feilds at Sam to keep him off my back. I placed my other hand on Dean's wound, my mind goes blank as I tried to heal him.

With each second I grew weaker, as did my attempts to fend off Sam. I put my energy into Dean. Out of nowhere I felt metal make contact with my forehead. I needed to do this quick or we'd lose Dean. I focused all my energy on the spirit inside of Sam and threw one last force feild. I saw the girl come out of him and immediately burst into flames as he fell to the floor.

I scrambled back over to Dean and placed both hands over the partially healed wound, and prayed to God I had enough strength left to save him. As he regained consciousness he started screaming, a good sign. After I was sure I'd fully healed him I fell backwards just lying on the floor covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he sat up, catching sight of me he added "Who's blood are you covered in?"

"Yours. Sam - shot - you." I replied between deep ragged breaths.

"Are you sure 'cause I feel fine?"

I just glared at him, then looked at Sam who was starting to stir.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Well apparently you shot me, I still don't know what happened to her." Dean answered.

I could feel my strength returning so I tried to stand, only to fall back down.

"Besides the fact that I had to heal you while trying to fend of Sam without actually hurting him, nothing." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"What about the girl?" they asked together.

"Dead."

Dean helped me to the car and we made our way back to the motel in silence. When we got there we took turns showering.

Sam got in and Dean and I were sitting at the table.

"Kaimie?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I, uh..."

"You uh what?"

"Sorry I'm not so good at this. Thank you. You know for saving me and finding a way to kill that bitch without hurting Sam."

"No problem, I actually think I've recovered quite well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it takes a lot of energy to heal someone that close to the brink of death, for a moment there I thought I might fail."

"If it's any consolation I do trust you now. You could have let me die but you didn't. I owe you my life."

"And you thought I wouldn't be useful."

We both busted out laughing as Sam finally came out of the bathroom.

"What?" he asked, only making it funnier.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Mest!)


	6. No More Protecting My Heart

It was only 8:30 so I suggested we go for drinks. We weren't even there for twenty minutes before Dean left with some girl, leaving me and Sam in a awkward silence.

"Hey, I ah didn't notice before but what happened to your face?" he asked and I started laughing.

"You pistol whipped me. I'll fix it later."

"Seriously? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sam it wasn't really you."

"But I still feel bad."

Just then a very familiar song started playing and I grinned,

"Then dance with me."

"What? I'm no good."

"Please Sam, I've never danced with anyone before." I said pouting.

"Aw who can resist that face, fine."

"Yay."

I took his hand and led him out to the dance floor, he was a surprisingly good dancer.

I been walking through life with a bullet proof vest

Sheilding emotions, acting like I couldn't care less

I kept love at a distance, my defenses were locked and alert

They you say hello and the next thing I know

I'm ready to risk being hurt

No more protecting my heart now darlin'

My soul is out of the dark now yes it is

I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail and I'm on my way

You got me lettin' my guard down baby

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin' all my cards

No more protecting my heart

I been guilty of sayin' no when I coulda said yes

My heart's history, well it hasn't been the best

But this time I'm trusting in somebody other than me

I built the walls tall, now they're gonna fall

Got no more secrets to keep

No more protecting my heart now darlin'

My soul is out of the dark now yes it is

I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail and I'm on my way

You got me lettin' my guard down baby

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin' all my cards

No more protecting my heart

I've been waitin', hesitatin', treadin' water, tryin' to stay afloat

But now I'm headin' in the right direction

Finally filled with hope

No more protecting my heart

You got me lettin' my guard down baby

I wanna see what love has to offer me

I'm showin all my cards

No more protecting my

Baby I'm ready to start

No more protecting my heart, oh

No more protecting my heart

We finished dancing and Sam was still holding my hand leading me back to the table. We were both laughing when I went to get us another round.

"And I thought you said you couldn't dance." I said handing him his beer.

"No, I said I wasn't good."

"Well you seemed pretty good to me, but then again that's the first time I've ever danced with someone so there's no comparison."

"I still can't believe you've never danced with anyone before."

"I've never done a lot of things. When you live on the road going around from town to town for only a couple days at a time you can't really have a life."

"What about before that?"

"Well let's just say nobody would talk to me because I was the only one in town without a father. We lived in one of those small old fashioned towns."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sam you really need to stop apologizing for things you have no control over."

We laughed and had a few more drinks then decided it was time to head back to the motel. When we got outside it was pouring down rain and it just smelled wonderful. (Yeah that's right I know I'm weird 'cause I love the smell of rain.) Our motel was only across the street but by the time we got through the door we were soaked. I grabbed some dry clothes and changed in the bathroom, while he changed in the room.

When I came out he was still laughing and he threw his wet clothes in the tub with mine. I was drying m hair by the table when he walked up to me and just started shaking his head, pelting me with water.

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldnt resist." he said laughing.

He wiped the water from my face, then he looked into my eyes and put his hand on my cheek. He moved in slowly and kissed me. His kiss was sweet and gentle and it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly. When it ended we just stood there smiling.

"Wow. Two firsts in one day, are you looking to break a record?"

"Maybe."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Jamie O'Neal!)


	7. If I'm Not in Love

It had been almost three months since Sam kissed me. Nothing else had happened but it was always on my mind. HE was always on my mind.

Dean was getting coffee and Sam was in the shower so I got a few minutes to think to myself. I know it was only one kiss but I really thought I was falling for him.

"Oh why in every fantasy to I feel your arms embracing me, lovers lost in sweet desire?" I asked myself.

I was so confused. Dean walked in with the coffee and handed me mine. We'd been getting along much better since I saved his life. Sam came out of the bathroom as my phone started ringing. Only four people knew the number, and two were in front of me, so I was a bit worried.

"Hello?" I said.

"Joe, it's Stacy."

"Oh sorry I thought it was someone else."

The boys looked kinda concerned so I gave them a thumbs up to let them know everything was okay.

"Joe you're deadline's up in two weeks."

"I know Stacy I'm working on it."

"Is there any way I can see what you have? If you have anything that is."

"No that's not our arrangement. I'm almost done and you pressuring me isn't going to get it done any faster."

"Just get it done Joe."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" I said saluting the phone making the guys burst out in laughter. She hung up on me.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Work."

"What do you do?" Dean asked. They didn't know about the nights I stayed up real late on my laptop.

"I'm a writer."

"Cool." they said together.

We packed up and headed to another town, another crappy motel and another paranormal problem to fix. This time it was a lower level demon preying on young women. Surprisingly enough Dean agreed to using me as bait. It was my plan and Sam was strictly against it, but he was out voted. So here I was walking down some back alley 'alone.' (The guys were following me out of sight.) It didn't take long for the demon to show up, boy was he ugly. This thing put Predetor to shame, and that's bad. He tried to attack me and I threw a sheild at him. I know it's a stupid power and it doesn't do much but it works. He crumbled to the ground in a pile of ashes as the guys reached me.

"I told you it would work." I said to Sam, a little too soon I might add.

Three more of the ugly suckers showed up out of nowhere. After a few minutes they were all dead and we'd only sustained minor cuts and bruises. I made sure no more were coming before I spoke.

"It still worked."

We hit the local bar and just as always Dean left with some girl. Sam and I were sitting there trying to think of something to do, seeing as it was only seven and we didn't want to be drinking all night.

"I saw a drive in movie when we pulled into town?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good."

So we got in my car and when we got there he wasn't looking too happy, then I saw the sign for tonight's movie, The Princess Bride.

"Figures it'd be a chick flick." he said and I laughed.

"Well sort of but it's mostly a comedy and there's a lot of fencing."

"You've seen it before?"

"Yeah I love this movie."

"If I hate it I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Deal."

Turns out Sam really liked the movie and was still laughing when we made it back to the motel. Surprisingly enough Dean was there.

"What are you doing back so early it's like 9:30." Sam asked.

"Her husband came home." he said angrily.

"Oh." we said together.

"I need a drink." he said as he stormed out the door.

"Well that went well." I said a little concerned.

"Yeah don't worry he'll find another girl and forget all about it."

"How does he do that?"

"Well, um most women find him attractive." he said laughing.

"I know that!" I said hitting his chest lightly. "I mean how does he just go from one girl to the next."

"Oh, right. He's a bit of a man-whore."

"Sam Winchester! I can't believe you'd talk about your own brother like that."

"Well it's true and you know it."

"Yeah it is but that's besides the point."

We both laughed and then Sam started tickling me. He seemed to really enjoy doing it since he found out I was ticklish. I fell backwards in a fit of giggles and was thankful we were sitting on our bed. Sam and I always shared because, well I really didn't want to share one with Dean.

"Sam - stop - please!" I got out between giggles.

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Not a chance."

"Sam!"

"Make me!"

I leaned up and kissed him, hard. He automatically stopped, stunned for a moment before I pulled away.

"I win!" I declared and layed back down.

"Not so fast."

He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me back up to him kissing me passionately.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Faith Hill!)


	8. Shut Up and Smile

After hours of endless research we finally figured out what we were up against in yet abother small town. It was a werewolf. Tonight was the last night of the full moon phase so it was our last chance.

We were gathering everything we'd need and Dean was still complaining about playing the bait. You see the werewolf had been attacking hikers so Sam and Dean did rock, papr, scissors (childish I know) for the role of 'helpless hiker', Dean lost obviously.

"I still don't see why I have to play the bait." he said.

"Because you lost, fair is fair." Sam replied.

"Oh shut up and smile Dean, you get first crack at the thing." I added.

"Fine let's just get this over with." he spat but I could tell that I had cheered him up a bit.

Fifteen minutes later and we were lost in the forest. Sam and I following about 500 feet behind Dean, no sign of the beast. There was a loud howl and Dean was thrown into a tree. I ran to him as Sam fended off the wolf. Dean seemed fine, he was getting up when we heard Sam yell behind us. The wolf had caught him with a claw, and we all knew what that meant. We had to take care of the wolf before he became one.

The thing lunged for me but I sent him flying backwards with a force feild as Dean fired two rounds into his heart, silver bullets of course. Sam stopped convulsing but still had a pretty big gash in his side.

"Sam let me see it." I said.

"No let's get to the motel first."

"Okay."

Dean helped Sam into the backseat and we headed to the motel. Once we got there he took Sam into the bathroom and I followed.

"Sam I need you to take off your shirt." I said, he did so reluctantly and I placed my hands on the long gash.

I felt my strength go to him as I healed the wound and he groaned in pain.

"Are you sure this is working, because it hurts like hell." he asked.

"I'm sorry, I havent quite figured out how to do it painlessly."

"I didn't feel any pain when you healed me." Dean said from behind me, I didn't even realize he was still in the bathroom.

"That's because you were unconscious for most of it, and you'd lost so much blood your body was numb." I stated.

"Lucky bastard." Sam said as I finished making us all laugh. "I think I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Okay." Dean and I said together leaving the bathroom.

"Ugg!" I groaned as my phone started ringing and I saw Stacy's name on the caller ID. "Hello."

"Hey Joe it's Stacy, I was just wondering if you'd finished the book yet. Your deadline's in three days."

"Yeah I finished it last night, along with the revised dedication."

"That's good news, I actually thought you wouldn't make it."

"Yeah me too, I'm sending it now."

I uploaded the book with the new surprise dedication to Stacy's computer.

"Thanks Joe."

"Hey I need a favor though." I said walking outside so Dean couldn't hear.

"Sure, you name it."

"Once it's finished printing I need you to send me a copy, gift wrapped."

"Would this have anything to do with the new dedication?"

"Yes it does."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get it so I can find out where you are."

"Thanks, bye Stacy."

"Bye."

I walked back in the room and Dean was lying on his bed. It was only nine but we were all pretty wiped out. He looked up as I came in.

"Work?" he asked.

"Yeah, boss is riding my ass."

"Well that's a nice image." he said smirking.

"You're such a pervert Dean!"

"I can't help it."

"Whatever."

We were both laughing when Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He was so amazingly gorgeous that I couldn't help but stare.

"Did I miss something?" he asked snapping me back to reality.

"You're brother's a pervert." I said.

"And you're just now realizing this?"

"No but it's the first time he's been one towards me."

"That you know of." Dean mumbled.

Sam laughed but he had this weird look on his face that I couldn't Quite figure out, then it was gone. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom. Once he was out I went in and changed.

I stood there for a moment just trying to figure out Sam's look. It seemed sad, angry maybe but pained and with holding. I put my hair up and came out to a dark room, the guys both already in bed. I crawled in between Sam and the wall still trying to figure it out.

Whatever it was it made my heart ache, and I didn't know why.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Bowling for Soup!)


	9. I Won't Say I'm in Love

It was now a month and a half since the werewolf incident and today was a special day. It was Sammy's birthday! My package still hadn't arrived but I wasn't too worried. I got up and put on some old blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Shower's all yours." Dean said.

"I think I'll wait until after I change my oil."

"Good point, need some help?"

"Naw I got it."

Sam was just starting to wake up as I went to leave.

"Happy birthday Sammy!" Dean and I said together, I swear we couldn't have done it better if we timed it.

"Thanks."

"Well if you boys need me I'll be under my car."

"Alright."

I walked out to my car and pulled my skateboard out of the backseat. Then I went to the trunk and got my oil pan, a new filter and a few quarts of oil. I layed down on the skateboard and rolled under the car, draining the oil and replacing the filter. By the time I rolled back out from under the car my white tank was ruined. It was covered in oil from wiping my hands off, even my face was smeared. I popped the hood and started adding the new oil and sensed someone behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked thinking it was one of the boys.

"Well I sure hope you can. What's a pretty lady like you doin' under the hood of a car like that?"

I turned to see a man in his mid-thirty's. He was well built and balding.

"Oil change."

"Well I'd be happy to do it for you ma'am, I'm sure we could work something out." he said with a smirk, obviously checking me out.

"No thanks." I replied turning my attention back to my Camero, but he didn't leave.

"You know I happen to find girls who work on cars to be very sexy." he said putting his hands on my hips and coming up real close behind me.

"Hey back off pal!" I heard Sam yell as he and Dean came out of the room. I also noticed a few of the man's buddies joining us as well.

"This don't concern you." The man said to Sam, not moving.

"The hell it doesn't. You get your damn hands off her!" Dean spat.

"Or what? You gonna do somethin' kid?" he asked Sam with a smirk, pulling me even closer.

I just stood there praying this would be over soon. Sam pulled me from the man's disturbing embrace and put me behind him. The man went after him, punching him hard in the face, it all went downhill from there. The guy's two buddies went after Dean and it was just one big brawl, then the sheriff showed up. He arrested everybody and I was left standing there by myself. I put the rest of the oil in my car and started it up, heading for the sheriff's office, not even bothering to clean myself up first.

When I got there I walked in, noticing that it was a pretty big place. I saw a woman behind a front desk and approached her.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" she asked.

"My friends were arrested about half an hour ago, (it took me forever to find the place) Sam and Dean Winchester. I wanted to know when they'd be released."

"Well with the assault charges it's a manditory 24 hours, then they'll be released once their bail's been paid."

"And how much is the bail?"

"$1500, a piece."

"Do you take personal checks."

"Cash only sweet heart."

"Alright thanks."

When I got back to the motel I opened up my laptop in search for the nearest Suntrust, which was about a hundred miles from here, great. I took a quick shower and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. I was actually afraid to open it, I hadn't realized how much I'd been relying on the guys. It was only the FedEx guy.

"I have a package for Kaimie Lennox." he said.

I signed for the package knowing it was Sam's present then I left for the bank.

When I got there I withdrew ten thousand dollars from my account, just in case something like this happened again, better safe than sorry. Then headed back to town dreading spending the night alone.

My bed was empty without Sam and it just didn't feel right. It took me forever to fall asleep and even when I did I kept rolling off the bed.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Man this shit sucks!" Dean yelled angrily, though no one was listening.

"Dean just drop it we're not getting out of here."

"I'll kill those bastards."

"Then we really won't get out of here."

"Sam, I'm sorry it's just...I don't know. I hope Kaimie's okay, I mean we're supposed to be protecting her."

"Me too, just drop it."

I hadn't thought about it until now, but I really do hope she can take care of herself until we get out of here. IF we get out of here. Truth was I wanted to kill that guy the moment he layed eyes on her, the way he touched her was just wrong. But in a way I was a bit jealous of the way he wasn't afraid to touch her. What is wrong with me? Why did my heart ache so badly? It hurt to be away from her. It hurt to not be able to lay beside her as she sleeps in my arms. I missed her perfume, the way she smelled of flowers, real flowers not the sickly sweet floral scent of most perfumes. Could I be falling for her? No, that's not possible. Then I thought back to the time we danced, when I kissed her sweetly, and when she caught me off guard, kissing me with so much passion. Oh my, I am falling for her, but I'll never say it. Not again. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by the Cheetah Girls from the Hercules soundtrack!)


	10. Stop the World

I woke up the next morning aching like crazy. I must've rolled off the bed at least a dozen times, not having Sam to block my path. I didn't sleep so well without him there either. I took a shower and pulled on some blue jeans and a flannel button up. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, man I looked like crap!

It was about ten and I couldn't go get the boys until noon so I decided to get some breakfast. I ate in silence and went back to the motel. I figured they'd want to get out of town as soon as possible so I was looking for potential cases.

Once noon rolled around I left for the sheriff's office, three thousand dollars in my purse that I never carried. When I got there the woman, who I now assumed was a secretary, smiled warmly at me.

"Back so soon miss?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like to post bail for Dean and Sam Winchester please."

"Sure thing, that'll be three thousand dollars."

I gave her the cash and she gave me a receipt.

"They'll be released now, correct?"

"Once the paper work's all done. It'll be about twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day miss."

"You too."

I waited outside, sitting on the hood of my Camero, and twenty minutes later the boys walked out looking like hell.

"Oh thank God you're okay." Dean said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah we're so sorry you got stuck alone." Sam added hugging me as well.

"No no no, you are not allowed to apologize to me. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault you spent your birthday in jail. I'm just glad you guys are out and now we can leave."

"Yeah how did we get out? I mean I know you get more that 24 hours for assault." Dean said confused.

"I posted your bail."

"How much was it?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen hundred."

"What!" they both shouted.

"Each. Don't worry about it let's just go."

They protested but got in the car, and we headed back to the motel. When I got out I started groaning.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Well I didn't have you to keep me in the bed." I answered opening the door.

Dean had this really confused look of shock on his face, and me and Sam just busted out laughing.

"She has a tendency to roll right out." Sam said with some funky hand gestures.

"Yeah that's why I always sleep between him and the wall. I must've fallen out at least a dozen times last night."

"Okay. Hey what's this package?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot with you boys getting arrested and all. It's Sammy's birthday present." I said opening it and handing him the wrapped gift.

"You got me a present?" he asked kinda surprised.

"Well yeah."

"It's the new Joe Lenny book, but it's not supposed to be out for another month. How'd you get it?" he asked after he opened it.

"Open it up."

He cracked the book open and his jaw just dropped when he got to the dedication page, a huge grin on my face.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's the dedication." Sam replied.

"What about it?"

"To Sam Winchester, my first real friend. This makes three."

"Who is this Joe Lenny guy and how does he know you?"

Sam just looked at me and started laughing.

"So that's where you got the three thousand." he said to me.

"Well actually I drove about a hundred miles to the nearest Suntrust, but yeah."

"So you're Joe Lenny, Sammy's favorite author?" Dean asked finally piecing it together.

"Oh come on I know you're not that slow."

"So what's the 'this makes three' part about?"

Sam and I looked at each other a bit awkwardly at the thought of having to explain it to Dean.

"Um, well its kind of an inside joke, you wouldn't get it." Sam finally said.

"You two have inside jokes now?"

"Yeah, I mean when we're not working you're usually off with girls so we're left to find something to do." I sad.

"Okay, uh, I need a beer." Dean said leaving.

Sam and I were alone once again.

"Thanks you Kaimie, it's the best present I've ever gotten. Would you sign it for me?"

"Sure." I took the book from him and dug around in my purse for a pen when I noticed him staring at my ass.

"Sam!" I said hitting him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I realized then and there how I truely felt about Sam. He'd never kissed me like this before and it was like pure ecstasy. He put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his neck. He pulled back, but only and inch and place his forehead on mine.

"I love you Kaimie." he said softly. I pulled away, mostly in shock and he looked sad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm gonna catch up with Dean." He was rambling and I couldn't have gotten a word in if my mouth had found any.

He obviously wasn't comfortable with putting himself out there and he was at the door before I overcame my shock, running after him. It was raining lightly outside and I caught him in the middle of the street, grabbing his arm and making him turn to face me.

"Sam you can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Sam, I love you so much, I was just afraid to admit it and when you said it I just, I was in shock. I never expected someone to love me." Now I was the one rambling.

"How could I not love you?" he asked kissing me sweetly.

"That makes five." I said and we both laughed running for the bar to avoid getting drenched.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Demi Lovato!)


	11. I Just Wanna Dance With You

Sam and I walked in the bar, thankful that it wasn't pouring so we didn't get too wet. We saw Dean sitting at a table alone for once, and joined him.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"It's raining." Sam said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, right."

I noticed that he kept looking up at the bar where a girl about our age sat by the service area.

"Isn't that Megan?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Dean replied taking a long swig of his beer.

"Who's Megan?" I asked.

"Dean's ex-" Sam started but Dean finished for him.

"She dumped me two years ago."

"She dumped you? Wow, you still like her don't you?"

"Yeah but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well let's see if we can fix that."

I walked up to the bar next to her and ordered three beers. She looked at our table then back to me.

"It's rainin' pretty bad out there ain't it?" she asked me.

"Not yet but it's getting there."

"I'm Megan."

"Kaimie." I said shaking her hand.

"You're here with the Winchester's?"

"Yeah you know them?"

"I used to, it's been a while though."

"Hey let me get a drink for my new friend here too." I told the bartender.

"You didn't have to do that." Megan said.

"I know but you look like you could use it."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem, hey it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed our drinks and headed back to the table where the guys looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You actually talked to her." Dean said.

"Well yeah." I said sitting down.

"What'd you talk about?"

"The weather, general stuff like that."

We talked about random stuff and drank for a few while I noticed Megan kept looking at us.

"Ready for phase two?" I asked Dean.

"Wait, there's a phase two?"

"Well actually there are three but we'll get back to that."

"What's two?"

I got up and walked up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We dance." Sam found this hilarious but quickly became interested in his beer.

"No Kaimie, I don't dance."

"Yeah that's what Sam said, look do you want the girl back or not."

"Yes."

"Then we dance."

"Fine."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor as one of my favorite songs started playing. "Perfect."

I don't want to be the kind to hesitate

Be too shy, wait too late

I don't care what they say other lovers do

I just wanna dance with you

I got a feelin' that you have a heart like mine

So let it show, let it shine

If we have a chance to make one heart of two

Then I just wanna dance with you

I wanna dance with you

Twirl you all around the floor

That's what they intended dancing for

And I just wanna dance with you

I wanna dance with you

Hold you in my arms once more

That's what they invented dancing for

And I just wanna dance with you

Dean was a good dancer and we actually started having fun as he spun me around the dance floor, while I pretended he wasn't stepping all over my feet. Megan was staring at us and I could tell she was jealous. Sam, well he was trying desperately not to laugh.

The song ended and he kept his arm around my waist as we made our way back to the table.

"Okay so it wasn't that bad." Dean said.

"Nope and it definately worked."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl."

"I hadn't noticed." he said laughing. "So what's phase three?"

"You buy the next round."

"How is that gonna help."

"Dean will you just trust me? Go up there and order the drinks. Don't look at her until she says something to you. I bet you a hundred bucks she asks if we're together."

"If you say so."

He walked away and I looked at Sam who had this big grin on his face.

"So do you think we'll need to amputate?" ha asked.

"No, be nice." I said hitting his arm. "Um, I hope that you're not mad at me for dancing with him."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you got what I was trying to do and, uh, I didn't know if we were still just friends or if that kiss meant what I was hoping it did."

"I figured the whole confession thing implied that we were a lot more than just friends."

We smile at each other and saw Dean coming up to us with a huge grin on his face.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked.

"Well it looks like I owe Kaimie big time."

"Told you."

He gave us our drinks and left with Megan.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by George Strait!)


	12. Wanted

Sam and I had a few more drinks and decided to head back to the motel. When we walked in the door I stood in the middle of the room. He locked the door and walked over to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Like you want something."

"Sam I only wanna be wanted by you." I said putting my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist holding me tightly.

He kissed me sweetly but it soon became heated. He backed me up against the bed and we fell onto it laughing. We manuvered so we were on the pillows and went back to kissing. Sam was on top of me, supporting his weight on one arm. His other hand roamed my side and he slid it under my shirt, then he stopped suddenly.

"Kaimie I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sam, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Yes."

"Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure?"

"Sam!" I said laughing.

"Okay but if you want me to stop just say so."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I have no idea."

We laughed and he kissed me again, more passionately this time. Then he trailed soft, lingering kisses down my neck. I let out a soft moan as he reached my soft spot, just above my collar bone. He pulled back breifly as he slid off my shirt and I did the same to him. I placed my hands on his chest, tracing his muscles. Pretty soon we were wearing nothing but the sheets. Sam pulled back and looked in my eyes, I smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he gently slid into me.

An hour later he rolled off of me and I placed my head on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"So that makes it seven." I said with a smile.

"Where do you get that number?"

"Well there was my first dance, first kiss, first real friend, first love, first kiss in the rain, first boyfriend, and first time."

"Wow, that's a lot of firsts."

"Yeah I think you might be closing in on that record."

I leaned up to kiss him and he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"I always meant to ask you. What is that perfume you always wear?"

"You like it?"

"It drives me crazy, you smell like a flower and not in a sickly sweet floral kind of way. You smell like a real flower, I love it."

"It's called Butterfly Flower."

"Hmm, my little butterfly."

Sam kissed me and got out of the bed, slipping on his boxers and he went into the bathroom. I pulled on my panties and his t-shirt and got back under the covers getting comfortable. He came back soon and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I love you Kaimie."

"And I love you Sam."

"Goodnight my little butterfly,"

"Goodnight my big, strong, flower loving man."

We laughed and he kissed my neck, soon I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed, I rolled over and saw Sam pulling on his boots.

"Morning sunshine." he said kissing my forehead.

"Morning, where are you going?"

"To get us some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

I snuggled back into the covers and thought about last night. It was amazing. I never imagined I'd find someone who just wanted to be with me. Sam is the sweetest guy I've ever met and he cares about what I want more than what he does. He doesn't try to pressure me in any way and he loves me. I still wasn't over that. When you've spent so many years traveling alone you don't expect these things to happen to you and I realized just how lucky I really was to have him.

I heard a knock at the door and figured it was Sam.

"Did someone forget his key?" I asked opening the door to reveal not Sam but his father, John.

"Kaimie, do you always answer the door in your underwear? 'Cause a guy could get the wrong idea."

"Come in." I said embarrassed.

He came in and closed the door behind him while I pulled my jeans on. Then he hugged me tightly.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Good, but why are you here?"

"Ah, straight to the point I see."

"I'm sorry but I know you wouldn't be here if something wasn't seriously wrong."

"You know me too well my dear. I've discovered who is after you."

"Who?"

"It's your father. It seems that in my haste to get you to saftey I wrongly assumed he was dead. I had no idea he could recover."

"How do we kill him?"

"Well, um, in order to end this we must go back to where it all started."

"NO!"

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Jessie James!)


	13. Turn it Off

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"NO!" I heard Kaimie scream from the room as I was about to unlock the door.

I opened it to see her, with tears streaming down her face. There was a man standing infront of her, or at least I assumed because he had his hood up. I dropped the food and threw him up against the wall as Dean walked in.

"You stay away from her!" I yelled.

"Sam no." she said squeezing inbetween me and the mystery guy. Then he pulled off his hood.

"Dad." Dean and I said together barely audible.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

Sam finally backed off and I sat down on the bed. John kneeled infront of me ignoring his son's questions.

"Kai." he said as my tears started falling again. "Kai you have to."

"No."

"It's the only way."

"But you promised."

"I know sweetie, believe me I wouldn't ask you to do this if there was another way."

When I didn't say anything he became very angry.

"Dammit Kaimie, if you don't do this you'll die. We'll all die!" he screamed at me.

Dean pulled him back and took him outside too cool off, leaving me with Sam. How was I supposed to explain this to him? Just when everything was perfect, my dad had to come back and threaten to take it all away. Then I realized just how lost in all my selfish thoughts I was. I knew what I had to do. I was faintly aware of Sam's attempts to talk to me, but there'd be time for that later. I got up and packed my duffle then threw Sam my keys.

"Let's go." I said walking past Dean and John to my car.

"Go where?" Sam yelled after me.

"Alabama."

He wasn't happy to be kept in the dark but I guess he figured I'd fill him in on the way, which I would. John had told Dean the basics and we were ready to go within fifteen minutes. Sam pulled out onto the road, Dean and John following behind us in the Impala.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked after a while.

"Your father found out who's been on my tail."

"Who?"

"My dad."

"But I thought he was dead."

"So did I, but apparently your father was more conerned with getting me to safety than making sure he was really dead."

"Oh, so how do we stop him?"

"Go back to the beginning."

"And that is?"

"Waverly, Alabama my hometown. My old house to be exact."

"Kaimie, I'm so sorry." he said putting an arm around my shoulder, since I was sitting in the middle.

"It's the only way. You heard your father, we'll all die if I don't do this, at least this way we have a chance."

"No matter what happens I'll always love you."

"Me too. I think they know about us."

"No, if they did they would've yelled at me. It's like an unwritten rule that hunters aren't supposed to be with the ones they protect."

"Or maybe they figure they'd drop it for now and yell at us if we live."

"Good point."

He kissed my forehead and I layed my head on his shoulder trying to prepare myself for what was to come. Hours later I started seeing some familiar scenery and a sense of dread consumed me. I told Sam to pull into the motel just out of town and we got two rooms but we all went in one of them. We went over the general battle plan, which was basically to just go in and hope for the best. It was early morning by the time we got there so we decided to get some rest and go in later.

I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed with Sam, facing him. I was thankful that we got our own room so I wouldn't be forced to listen to any of their questions. Sam would just comfort me.

"I don't mean to sound all negative but we probably won't live to see tomorrow." I said to him.

"Well if that's true I'm glad I get to spend my last day with you."

I kissed him, more urgent than I ever had and he kissed back with just as much passion and urgency. It soon became much more as our clothes once again hit the floor and Sam slid into me.

It was different than last time, it wasn't sweet and gentle. It was more rough and passionate and it brought me more pleasure than I could have ever imagined possible.

"Wow." he said after we finished, laying his head on my bare chest.

"That was amazing." I said playing with his hair.

"We should try and get some rest, we got a long night ahead of us."

"You're right."

Sleep didn't come easily to me, the thought of them dying for me, of Sam dying for me, I couldn't bear it. We were supposed to meet up at the cars at eight but as soon as I heard Sam snoring softly I slipped out from under him. I pulled on my clothes and headed into town on foot, cutting through the woods. I didn't want to take the chance of them waking up hearing my car start and it was only a couple of miles to my childhood home if I took the trail. I just prayed that, if we did live to see tomorrow, Sam could forgive me.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Paramore!)


	14. From Heads Unworthy

I came to a hault at the driveway of my childhood home. It was a two story house with a wrap around porch conveiniently located a hundred yards from a seven hundred foot drop straight down into the Gulf of Mexico. (A/N: alright now I just want to say that I know Waverly, Alabama's not anywhere near the Gulf but I needed the cliff to make my story fit together.) The windows were all boarded up and the grass was over grown, it was clear that no one had lived here since I left. I busted down the front door to be flooded with memories.

(Flashback Mode)

Tears started to fall as I remembered that night. I had just come back from the library, I had a big science project due the next day and it was seven at night before I got back. My mom was yelling at my little brother Jareth for playing catch in the house, he had broken her favorite vase. There was a knock on the door, my mother opened it to reveal a handsome man with eyes as black as coal. Then he killed her, stabbed her through the heart.

I grabbed Jareth and ran up the stairs, ignoring every horror movie I'd ever seen and we hid under the bed. It was a few minutes before I heard footsteps, distant but closing in. We stayed as quiet as possible but somehow he knew where we were and yanked me out from under the bed by my hair. He pinned me against the wall, his hand clasped around my throat in a death grip. He still held the bloody knife in his other hand ans was about to stab me when Jareth hit him with a baseball bat, to no avail. The man spun around to face him, not loosening his grip on me and slit his throat.

Just as the man turned his attention back to me I heard a gun shot, and saw another man in the doorway. He shot him three more times before my attacker fell to the floor.

(End of Flashback Mode)

"Hello my child." I was brought back to reality by the voice of my father. "So you have come back to me I see."

"I've come back to finish this."

"My dear this is a war that was lost the day it began."

"I beg to differ. Vengeance is powerful motive and it gives me great strength."

"You think you can kill me with that weak force feild of yours?"

"Maybe."

"You are naive my child."

"No, just confident that hope is on my side."

"You know if by some miracle you do manage to kill me, you will lose all of your powers."

"I can live with that."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's going to be pretty difficult defending your boy with no powers."

"What boy?"

"The baby boy growing inside of you, he may only be a few hours old but I assure you he's there."

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I was so happy and at the same time so afraid, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"I'm sure I can manage." I said coldly.

"You think the hunter will still want to be with you when he finds out? Or maybe he'll just leave you to deal with it on your own."

"He'd never do that. He loves me and I know what you're doing. You're trying to mess with my emotions, to weaken me and it won't work so you can cut the bullshit!"

"You always were a smart girl." he said before he lunged at me.

I ducked to my left and hit him hard in the lower back.

"Not bad my child."

"Shut up."

He pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed downward in a wide arc. He was quick, but I was faster. I jumped back and threw a force feild at him, knocking him into the wall.

"You'll have to do better than that." he said with a smirk getting up, seemingly unharmed.

He threw the knife at me and it embedded itself in my shoulder. I didn't wince as I removed it, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He didn't know it but I was holding out on him, I wasn't sure what my full potential was because I'd always been afraid to push it. I healed the wound easily and resumed my fighting stance.

He lunged at me again, thinking he'd catch me off guard but I turned when he was only inches away and slashed his arm. He may be stronger and smarter but he couldn't heal himself at will. We were evenly matched.

"I see you've trained well, you're not the helpless girl I knew."

I ignored his comment and waited for his next move. Rule number one of battle: never be too eager to strike your opponent. He seemed to be understanding the way I worked. Realizing I wasn't going to strike him he went after me again, but changed his target at the last second, knocking the knife to the floor. I recovered quickly delivering a forceful blow to his left ribs.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it without opening my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Time to get up Sammy."

"Okay, we'll be over in a few."

I hung up the phone and finally opened my eyes to see that I was alone in the bed.

"Kaimie?" I called thinking she might be in the bathroom.

There was no answer. I sat up quickly and ran to the door. Opening it I saw her car was still there, and her clothes were no longer on the floor. I noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand and walked over to it slowly, not really wanting but needing to know what it said. There were only two words written upon the paper.

"I'm sorry."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Rise Against!)


	15. Surrender

(A/N: Just a heads up this chapter is going to skip point of view A LOT! sorry, but I like it better this way than just from one point of view.)

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I pulled on my jeans and shirt as fast as I could and ran to Dean and dad's room pounding on the door.

"Jesus Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked

"She's gone."

"What?" they both yelled at me.

"She's gone, when I woke up she wasn't there and then I found this." I said handing my dad the note.

He took it and let out a sigh.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well obviously she went alone thinking she could handle him herself and save us, but she's wrong."

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I stood in the middle of the room bleeding openly. I'd decided it was best to save my strength for the battle instead of healing myself. He advanced on me once again but didn't stop after one failed attempt. I blocked his shots while walking backwards blindly. I relatively remembered the layout of the house and soon I was backing out the side door, three hundred feet from the cliff.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Where is it?" I asked dad.

We were in the car trying to get to Kaimie's house and I knew we should have cut through the woods, I bet that's what she did. It was taking forever to get around but we finally pulled up in front of the house.

We rushed in and split up in search for Kaimie. I walked into the livingroom, gun ready when I saw the bloody knife. Then I noticed the slatters of blood over the walls and carpet. I prayed it wasn't her blood, but there was no way to be sure until I found her.

"Sam!" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I fell to the ground as my father striked me once again. I was growing impatient and wished for this to just be over. I was weak but I didn't let it show. I rose to my feet spitting the blood from my mouth, not bothering to wipe it from my face. I threw a sheild at him and followed it up with another.

He was growing weak I could see it is his cold black eyes. I just kept throwing force feilds at him, making sure he couldn't dodge them, hoping his facade would falter. I only needed it to falter for half a moment, and I could see he was reaching his breaking point.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

When I found Dean he and dad were standing in the kitchen looking out a window. I looked out and saw Kaimie covered in blood fending off a man I assumed was her father. I went to walk out the door to go to her but my dad stood in my way.

"Move!" I yelled.

"No Sam, this is something she needs to do alone, something she wants to do alone."

"I don't care."

"You don't care what she wants?"

"Not if it kills her."

"She left to save you Sammy." Dean said jumping in.

"I won't let her die!"

I pushed my way past them and bolted out the door.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

Somehow I'd managed to turn this around and now my father was the one backing up towards the cliff, mear feet from the edge. As I continued pelting him with sheilds he was pushed backwards, inch by inch.

"Well it looks like prince charming finally decided to show up." he said.

I turned and saw Sam running towards me, then I realized how big of a mistake it was to take my eyes off of my father. He tackled me to the ground. I threw a sheild at him and he lost his grip, but found my ankle. I put all my strength in one last sheild, but he didn't let go.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Kaimie!" I screamed as she threw her final force feild.

It was just like my vision, he had ahold of her ankle. I ran to her and threw myself on the ground as she went over the egde, catching her hand. Her father had lost his grip and fell to the sea below. She looked up at me as her hand started slipping.

"SAM!"

Her hand was covered in blood and I just couldn't hold on. She fell to the water with a splash. She was gone. Kaimie, my little butterfly, was gone and she wasn't coming back. I just layed there looking over the edge at the spot where she fell, she didn't surface. Dean tried to pull me back but I just shoved him away.

"Sam, there's nothing you can do she's gone." he said pulling me to my feet and getting in my face.

"Dean you can't just stand there and tell me you didn't care about her, so why are you being such a jerk?"

"You know we're not allowed to get close to people."

"I didn't plan on it, it just happened. I love her and now she'll never know how much she means to me!"

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Billy Talent!)


	16. At the End of the Day

*3 Months Later*

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I washed up on the shore of northern Florida and opened my eyes amazed that I had survived. My wounds were healed and I saw the bulge in my stomach. I checked my pocket and found my wallet was still there. I walked into the first store I saw and picked out some clothes, then walked up to pay.

"Will this be all for you ma'am?" the man behind the counter asked, looking at me like I was insane because I was soaking wet.

"Yes, can you tell me the date?"

"July 15th."

I had survived for three whole months at sea, only God knows how. I paid the man and changed in the dressing room then left, throwing my wet clothes away in a trash can outside.

I searched for a drug store and bought a pregnancy test asking if I could use the restroom. I walked in and locked the door. I took the test, it was positive. I was pregnant, my father wasn't lying.

I knew I had to find Sam and fast. I closed my eyes and tried to search for him, only to find that I had lost my powers. I started crying and tried again, concentrating harder, but it didn't work. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just magically go to him, when I opened them I was no longer in the drug store bathroom. I was standing outside a motel. I had no idea what had happened but was eternally greatful when I saw the Impala. I didn't know it yet but it was the baby who transported me to him. Our little baby was a teleporter, and a powerful one at that.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I had taken Kaimie's death very hard. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I was wreckless. I continued hunting with Dean but I didn't really do much. I saw her face on every girl, filled with false hope every time. It had been three months and in my heart I knew I'd only see her in death. Dean tried to get me to move on, and we fought constantly because of it.

We had just finished a job and were pulling into the motel when a woman caught my eye. She looked just like Kaimie but I knew it was just my imagination again. I walked into our room and flopped down on the bed wishing death would just overcome me and reunite me with my love.

Dean was in the shower and I heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was just the girl Dean hooked up with last night I got up and opened it.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

I knocked on the motel room door not knowing what to expect as a million thoughts raced through my mind. What if he's moved on? Could I live without him? What if he didn't want me after he found out about the baby? Would I be able to recover if he rejected me?

I decided that no matter what I was going to raise my baby, even if I had to do it alone. He opened the door and just looked at me.

"What?" he asked, looking angry.

I saw Dean come out of the bathroom in a towel, he was shocked. His jaw just dropped and he stood there frozen.

"Well, what do you want?" Sam demanded.

I couldn't take it, I just ran.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I closed to door and turned around to see Dean, man he looked pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What did I do?"

"Are you blind? That was Kaimie! And you just yelled at her!"

"But...I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me again."

"Dude go after her!"

I ran out the door and found her at the park a few blocks down sitting on a bench. She was crying her eyes out and it was my fault. It broke my heart. I sat down next to her.

(Kaimie's P.O.V.)

"Kaimie?" Sam asked sitting down next to me. I wiped my eyes.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Who in the hell did you think I was?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that ever since you...um, every woman I see looks just like you. I just...I'm sorry."

"You look like hell." I said laughing.

"So do you. But you look pretty good for someone who's been dead for the last three months."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up on a beach somewhere in Florida about an hour ago."

"How'd you get here?"

"I'm not sure, where is here anyway?"

"Wyoming."

"Nice, but I honestly don't know. I was just sitting there and I knew I had to find you. So I tried but realized that all my powers were gone."

"Are you sure because you being here kinda proves otherwise."

"Oh my..."

"What?"

"It was him."

"Who? Your father? Is he alive too?"

"No he's definately dead."

"So who brought you here?"

"Sam there's something I have to tell you. Something huge."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yep. My father said something that night. He said 'It's going to be pretty difficult defending the boy with no powers.' I thought he was lying to get to me, but I took a pregnancy test, I'm sure."

"We're having a baby, a baby boy." he said still trying to grasp the concept.

"Are you mad? I wouldn't blame you if you left me."

"Kaimie I love you."

"Still?"

"Just listen close to the beat of my heart, it's your's for the taking."

"That is so cheesy but I love you so much Sam!"

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Army of Freshmen!)


	17. My Hallelujah Song Epilogue

*5 Years Later*

"Hey kiddo, you better go clean your room." I said.

"Aww but mom!"

"Daddy's coming home tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes now go clean your room."

I watched as my little four year old scrambled to clean his room. Sam and I got married about a week after I told him and six months later our baby came. He had my bright blue eyes and Sam's sweet smile. His hair was a dirty blonde mixture and we named him Jareth after my brother. Jareth Anthony Winchester, Jare for short.

Dean was the godfather and I hate to admit he's done a damn good job at it.

Sam and Dean still hunted but we all lived in a three bedroom house I found us in South Carolina. It was secluded in the country and I just love it.

I was in the living room folding laundry and singing along to my iPod.

Look at me, can't believe

I finally made it here

Feelin' like I'm where I belong

Singing my hallelujah song

Hard to find, took some time

But I never was by myself

There were angels helping me all along

Singing my hallelujah song

I felt strong arms snake around my waist from behind and I knew it was Sam. I took my headphones out as he softly kissed my neck, making me giggle. I turned around and kissed his lips. Oh how I had missed him so, though we had only been apart a few days.

"Welcome home." I said.

"It's good to be back."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jareth yelled jumping into Sam's arms, he was such a daddy's boy.

"Hey Jare."

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too."

"Jare go wash up for dinner." I said sternly, Sam got to be the fun parent since he was gone half the time.

"Yes mommy."

He hurried to the bathroom and for a moment I had Sam all to myself. We embraced once again and he kissed me passionately.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, my little butterfly."

THE END!

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Julianne Hough!)


	18. Playlist

01. Jamie O'Neal - You Rescued Me

02. Trapt - Made of Glass

03. Paramore - Playing God

04. Army of Freshmen - Juliet

05. Mest - Wasting My Time

06. Jamie O'Neal - No More Protecting My Heart

07. Faith Hill - If I'm Not in Love

08. Bowling For Soup - Shut Up and Smile

09. The Cheetah Girls (Hercules) - I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

10. Demi Lovato - Stop the World

11. George Strait - I Just Wanna Dance With You

12. Jessie James - Wanted

13. Paramore - Turn it Off

14. Rise Against - From Heads Unworthy

15. Billy Talent - Surrender

16. Army of Freshmen - At the End of the Day

17. Julianne Hough - My Hallelujah Song


End file.
